Insomnia
by sas93
Summary: Based on my can't sleep fan fiction which is in Emma Frost/The White Queen P.O.V so i decided to see what it would be like from Riptides P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

**Insomnia **

We were on Shaw's boat, getting ready for Colonel Robert Hendry's final meeting with us. We did not schedule this so he must of; both me and Emma got told to be here and wearing out sunny best. Shaw liked us all to be dressed in white. I'm not sure why but he just does.

I had taken a little walk outside on the docks of Miami, Florida and of course it was rather hot. A simple white, short sleeved shirt would do and a pair of my favourite shorts. Emma had decided to go for the simple white look too. She was wearing a plain white bikini with a see through white jacket of some sort. She took one look at me as we were on the deck and smiled.

"Nice shorts," she said and walked over to her sun lounger where she poured herself a glass of Champaign and put on a pair of white sunglasses. I was sat on the one step that lead up to the sofa with a round fire place that we used of a night. By the time Hendry had arrived Shaw was serving drinks at the bar. Hendry took one look at Emma and smiled a little, but his face soon returned to that worried look that he wore so well.

"I was wondering, who you had told about our little arrangement?"

Shaw was referring to us, The Hellfire Club, bribing Hendry into voting yes on the placement of Jupiter missiles in Turkey, knowing that the possibility would probably lead to world war three, in which us mutants; or advanced human beings as Shaw liked to say, would rise up and take control.

Hendry looked scared but just said; "No one."

Of course none of us took his work for it so both me and Shaw looked at Emma. She knew without being told that she would have to use her other mutation; telepathy. She looked annoyed doing it as, I assume she just wanted to relax.

"He's telling the truth," she said, and went back to sun bathing.

"Good looks like where done here," Shaw said with a twisted smile, "let's wrap things up shall we?" he nodded at me so I started to walk forward.

As he did Hendry pulled out a grenade and threatened to detonate it which was the worst mistake he could have done as Shaw was about to 'wrap things up.'

It was the night before Shaw and Emma were going to go to Russia to start putting an end to our plan. It was quite simple. We had gotten the American Jupiter missiles in Turkey and now it was time to convince Russia to put them in Cuba; close to a few good American cities which would then eventually lead up to World War Three. Humans would not stand a chance with the radiation that we were going to let out. A few trails had proven it to be very successful while the first few had proven not to be. But we were ready for anything now.

I was sat in the centre of the submarine which is what we decided to be our living room. It had a fireplace, a small television and of course, a mini bar which I had poured myself a glass of whisky from. Emma came in looking worn out from what I assume to be lack of sleep. She smiled at me as I was reading my book. Azazel had bought it the previous week but never bothered with it, so I decided to give it ago.

She came over and sat down next to me and said; "Hey."

I got up and got another glass and the bottle of whisky and poured her one. Shaw hates her drinking anything other than Champaign because he 'hates her being cheap' while I pay no attention to this but attention to what she loves to drink; whisky.

"Can't sleep?" I asked her as, as I poured her a glass.

"Not really," She sighed, "I don't know why, I mean me and Shaw have done things like this all the time so why am I so nervous now?"

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back on the sofa; trying to read this book that I had started last week. Emma copied my actions and sunk into the sofa and she put her bare feet up onto the cream coloured semi-circled sofa and drank her whisky. She looked worried so I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to my chest and just held her there. She needed a friend and I was the only one awake.

She quickly fell asleep after ten minutes of being held. Her breathing was quiet and she looked so delicate her eyes closed; not just a façade that she constantly played. This was Emma Frost. I started stroking her hair when Shaw came in. As soon as he had seen me he glared at me and clenched both his fists and jaw.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked; trying to contain his anger.

I closed my book and gently moved Emma off my chest and stood up and said, "Nothing, she couldn't sleep that's all. Nothing happened I promise."

"Nothing better happen. Ever, you got that?" He smiled, only he wore these smile moments before he ended Hendry's life.

I nodded and left the room, and headed to my room where I stripped down to my boxers and slid into my bed and went to sleep, eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Insomnia chapter 2**

"Get up!" I heard her shout at me while furiously shaking my arm.

I opened my mind to see Emma standing above me with her fierce glare that she always wore when she was angry or upset. I slowly moved my body up to a sitting position. She still looked tired; but then again that is what a couple of hours of sleep on a semi circled sofa will do to you...

"What's up?" I yawned.

I moved up slightly, to make just enough room for her; she looked like she was going to pass out from tiredness.

"Shaw," she said sitting at the side of my bed.

She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any given moment so I pulled her closer but she instantly rested her head on my bare chest. She was shivering too, but she was still wearing her night clothes, so I pulled the covers over her; covering her up but leaving me exposed. At least I could argue that nothing was happening if Shaw decided to come into my room.

I got up out of the bed and checked my closet for some clothes. I had found a plain white t-shirt and a pair of plain black shorts. I take it I was going for the plain look today. I pulled the shorts over my legs to see Emma staring at me; which made me feel sort of uncomfortable.

"So what's up with you and Shaw?" I asked, pulling the white t-shirt over my chest. She looked a bit disappointed then.

She looked to the floor and said, "I don't actually know. I mean he was off with me this morning."

I knew full well why Shaw was angry. He didn't like his things being touched and I was touching his most prized possession last night. I passed her a glass of water which she took without hesitating, and smiled at me, to which I responded with another smile.

"Well, ask him," I said, fixing my clothes in the mirror and combing my hair.

Emma just nodded and then walked out of my room and then into the control room. I had waited a couple of minutes so Shaw wouldn't think that we had both came out of my room. I noticed Shaw walking past the entrance in the living room and nodded my head towards that direction when Emma turned to face me. We both walked into the living room only Shaw decided to glare at me rather than his usually 'morning.'

"Riptide," Emma said, turning to face me, "Will you go and get me my boots please, the plain white ones."

I just nodded and left the room. I walked into Emma's room and opened her closet door. All I could see was about thirty pieces of lingerie all ranging in different colours and some having less material than others but that is the type of clothes that Emma would like to wear. I started to picture every time I had seen Emma in countless times. Azazel flashed in at that moment and had caught me starring at her lingerie and his smile just went wider the moment he caught my red cheeks.

"You know she is Shaw's right?" Azazel said, sitting on her bed.

I didn't look at him; instead I looked to the floor which I then saw the boots that she wanted. I walked over to them and picked them up. I reached the door and smiled, then turned to face Azazel.

"I never said that I was interested in her," I smiled.

"You didn't need to. He knows and she's catching on. Careful where you tread, she is his whether she likes it or not. Yes, he may only deal with her for her talent, both genetically and sexually, but it is not your place to get involved. Shaw would put a price on your head in a heartbeat, if he thought that you were touching what was his." Azazel flashed out.

What he said didn't shock me, but it did worry me. Of course she was his and nothing to anyone else; well, that is how Shaw would want it but not how I would like it. I walked into the living area to see Shaw looking extremely angry and Emma looking hurt. I handed her the boots she wanted only to be shoved by Shaw.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sat in my room with my sketch pad and had started to do a painting of Emma. It took me a couple of hours but I like the finished piece. I hid it in my desk draw; just in case Shaw would see it.

I had to get ready to go on the attack at the CIA research centre. Emma had found that the CIA government mutants were seeking out other mutants and that he was finding them because he was a telepath, like Emma but so much more stronger. I would never admit this to her because she would be in a mood for about a month. She hated people being stronger than her; though nobody actually compares to her really.

I wanted to look presentable for our mission tonight. I pulled out my plain black suit and crystal white shirt. All where new; this was fitting to introduce our new team mates. We all knew we were going to gain at least one new member in our group. It was non-negotiable that we did otherwise Shaw wouldn't be happy and we would have exposed ourselves even further. I combed my hair as well only a little. I didn't want to try too hard and with my mutation; everything was going to be blown everywhere anyway.

There was a light tap at the door so I put my things down on my nightstand and answered it.

Now there was a picture that I thought I'd never see. Emma was standing there in a short purple silk dressing gown with her hair and make-up all done.

"Mind if I come in?" she purred.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded. As she walked past me, she pushed herself past me which left me with a big smile right across my face.

I quickly closed the door behind us; making sure that no one else had seen her coming into my room. She sat at the end of my bed for a couple of seconds and looked around and took her dressing gown off to reveal all. She then got up and poured two glasses of whisky. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was stunning. She caught me looking at her and smiled at me. She put the glasses down and walker over to me.

"Why do you always wear that suit, even when were indoors?" She whispered down my ear.

Again, I was taken with the way she looked that I was actually speechless. She was moving closer to me now and then she had her legs around my waist. She took off my jacket and threw it behind her, with a smile on her face. She started to kiss me on my neck which I didn't mind but I preferred that I was the one doing this. I pressed my lips on hers which I could tell she liked. Then I remembered what Azazel had said. Shaw would gladly put a price on my head just for looking at her. She was his, not mine. I pulled away in that instant.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting up on my lap.

"Nothing, it's just Shaw wouldn't like this" I said looking down, but not thinking that down was her breasts. I wasn't complaining though.

"He doesn't have to find out," She said, and started kissing me and she unbuttoned my shirt.

I stopped her and said, "But you two are like, together,"

"No were not," She smiled.

I didn't need much convincing but I didn't want Emma on top. I turned her around so she was on her back and then I started kissing her neck and moved down to her breasts. She then started unbuckling my belt and we both worked on my trousers which was pretty easy and then my boxers were off in a couple of seconds. It didn't bother me that I was completely naked on top of her. In fact I now wished that it happened before. It was only Emma with a bit of clothing on and I didn't plan on keeping that fact for much longer.

She smiled and pulled off her halter baby doll lingerie which left her exposed apart from the pair of which lacy thongs she had on. She was definitely teasing me now.

She went to take them off but I whispered in her ear; "No, let me."

I gently stroked her legs and then her thighs and slowly removed her thongs, teasing her slightly like what she had decided to do to me.

I finally entered her which came with her making sounds of pleasure. Again I started kissing her neck and then moved down to her breasts as we moved in rhythm together.

We finished soon after, knowing we both had different priorities to do tonight but we both just laid on my bed with my covers covering out bottom halves. I was still kissing her when she started to get up to my disappointment.

"I have to go," she said sitting up slowly.

I gently pulled her back down to the bed and started kissing her lips so she didn't have the chance to answer back but she soon pulled away. She was red in the face from exhaustion but still put her dressing gown back on.

I smiled at her and said, "Don't forget to back for more," and pulled the covers away so she could see everything. She blushed and winked at me and then walked away slowly and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I actually couldn't wait to see her. I knew I missed her, everyone did. Well, everyone that knew her anyway.

We arrived at the Central Intelligence Agency's building looking for her and of course in a matter of minutes we found her.

Eric literally ripped the door off her prison cell and she was standing there, in her beautiful diamond body; her defence. I smiled at her but she hardly noticed me, he focus was all on Eric.

"Eric, I believe?" She asked, looking him in his eyes.

He smirked and said, "Actually I prefer Magneto."

She finally looked my way but when she had seen me, she frowned. She glared towards Angel who was standing next to me but then her glare relaxed when she had seen Raven. She looked lost, like she was searching I knew who she was searching for.

"Wear is Shaw?" She asked.

"Dead; I killed him myself," She winced at this, "I drove a coin straight through his head, slowly passing through his brain. It was brilliant, the pain he must have felt would have been unbearable. He didn't even scream."

"So are you coming or not?" Raven asked Emma.

Emma nodded in agreement and we all stepped in. Azazel held out both of his hands and Magneto took Azazel's right hand and Angel took the left. I took Angel's free hand and she squeezed mine and smiled at me which was returned with another smile. Emma walked over to me and grabbed my free hand. I gave hers a gentle squeeze and smiled at her

In a matter of seconds we were all home but before I could pull Emma back she went straight into her old room. Angel tried to pull me back as I went after Emma but I pushed her aside.

She was standing in the middle of the room, looking lost again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her for ten minutes till I turned her around and started to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Not now Riptide," She whispered

I moved her face gently upwards to make her eyes meet mine

"Why is it that you call me Riptide?" I asked.

I didn't mind her calling me Riptide but I did think we were past these silly little code names that Shaw made us use. I never called her The White Queen so why is she calling me Riptide?

"It's your name," She laughed.

"No, my name is Janos. Would you like me to refer to you as the white queen?"

She didn't answer she just smiled. I held her again but left her to deal with this stranger's room.

I walked out of Raven's room, leaving Emma to make sense of this new situation and went into my room. I was greeted by Angel.

She had been after me for weeks but I still refused every offer she made but here she was sitting on my bed with nothing on but her falling dressing gown.

"Afternoon Janos," She purred as she pulled me onto the bed.

I have to say I didn't hate this. She pulled off my jacket and my shirt so my bare chest was exposed. She started to kiss me and I kissed back. Soon after I had started kissing her, the dressing gown came off and showed everything. Nothing was covered and no one was bothered.

Her hands moved down to my crotch where they tried to unbutton my trouser bottoms. Her hands were shaky so that attempt failed.

"Care to help" She asked while I was still working on her exposed chest.

I nodded and unbuttoned them quickly and then kicked them off. I was the only one who had any bit of clothing left and she hated it. She ripped off my underwear and then smiled up at me, like she had made some great achievement.

She was on top now, and as she carried on trying to kiss me, I just kept on pulling away.

After fifteen minutes of doing nothing but kissing her in the nude, she was disappointed. She pulled away looking very unhappy.

"Seriously," she said, "Were ready to go all the way and you stop?"

I moved off the bed and put my underwear back on and opened my bedroom door. I didn't need to say anything because she knew. She knew that the moment Emma came back, all her efforts on trying to sleep with me would be wasted and it was.

I couldn't sleep with Angel while knowing that Emma was only a few feet away.

Angel left in a hurry and I was left there alone in my room. I went to my desk and pulled out the sketch of Emma that I was working on before she left.


End file.
